The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to distribution of live video game play to viewers.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow users to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Video games allow users to perform roles and experience activities that the users may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy.
At times a particular user may have difficulties accomplishing various tasks during play of a video game. Those tasks may have been successfully accomplished by others. Indeed, the particular user may know or know of other players that have accomplished those tasks, or are believed to have sufficient skill to be able to easily surmount those tasks. Unfortunately, the particular user may not have access to information as to how the other players approached or accomplished those tasks.
Moreover, the nature of the tasks may change dynamically over time, in for example player against player competitions (including multi-player against multi-player competitions) as different players independently arrive at use of different tactics and stratagems. A particular user may have little opportunity to stay up-to-date as to various approaches the user or the user's potential opponents may take.